Levanda City (GTA: State of New Kellen)
The City of Levanda, commonly known as the Levanda City is a major city located in the State of New Kellen in Grand Theft Auto: State of New Kellen. It is the largest city in the state and also the 3rd largest in the United States of America. City Information As of early 2017, the population of the Levanda City is 6,510,239. The mayor is Harold Carter while Deputy Mayor is Edward Hawking. The congressman of Levanda City is Leonard Vorhees. The time setting at the beginning of the game is late 2016 and later is early 2017. The city is full of tall buildings and some skyscrapers. The most well-known skyscraper is the Seoul Tower, which was finished building by a South Korean construction company in 2010. It is divided into 70 individual and unique neighborhoods. It has 7 known boroughs within it. Most of the city's districts urban areas. Levanda City is an incredibly diverse city and so are its neighborhoods and residents. Such examples are White-American, Chinese-American, Korean-American, Russian-American, African-American, and Swedish-American. The residents are known for their polite attitude, while the gangsters are known for their sarcastic, rude and violent manners. Economy The economy of Levanda City is impressive. The average income of its population are $81,255. Many of its population are wealthy and upper-class. Many are also middle-class while small portions of them are lower-class. The poverty rate is also very low at the rate of 1.84%. Crime It's no secret that various areas in Levanda City suffer from high crime rates. Most likely brought by a number of gangs and criminal organizations as well as large underground black market in various areas. In particular of the drug trade and weapon trade. Each fighting for control of the city and will use any means possible. These criminal organizations are Matheson Family, Jovian Family, Xiang Triads, Chamberline Street Gangsters, Yong Peng Triads, Los Actezas Gangsters and New Kellen Yakuza. All of the gangs fight over drug trade and other businesses in Levanda City for influence and money. Aside from gang violence and drug trafficking, other crimes such as prostitution, robbery, and car theft. During 2011, mayor Harold Carter tried to decrease the gun crimes by introducing gun control laws which limit the firearms availability. He did so by banning all such weapons, except for semi-automatic pistols. But, this campaign had been proven to be ineffective as it only makes the sale of firearms even more booming; with criminal organizations, drug lords and gangs being heavily-armed. Although many parts of the city are suffering from high crime rates, such as Doherty and Portland District, many other parts of the city are not suffering from high crime rates and crime rates in most of them are almost non-existent thanks to well-funded police departments in there even though some of them are under the control of gang organisations like Matheson Mafia. Lucy and Jones City are the safest boroughs in Levanda City due to its heavy middle/upper-class populations and they are not directly under the gang control. Although the authorities and the officials have been trying to take down the crime rates, in 2016 and 2017, crime rate only decreased for 10% and the crime rate is still high but not so much. Races and Religions The population of Levanda City is broadly diversified with different ethics and religions. Around 55% of the population are White-American, 24% are African-American, 10% are Chinese-American, 6% are Korean-American and 5% are Italian-American. In terms of religion, only 48% are Christian, 22% are Buddhism, and 30% are non-religion or atheism. Transportation The main form of transportation is by road throughout Levanda City. There are many taxis in the city which makes it easier to transport through the city fast. There is also a freeway connecting each borough, with two in Starfish and another stretching from Harvard to Jones City. Besides that, the freeway and the road also connects to other different cities in the state, such as Baston City and Aldebaran City. A bridge also connects each borough to the mainland city and the largest boroughs, the Mainland Levanda. The city also has an extensive underground subway system that connects many stations and areas in each boroughs. Helicopters can be flown either by the player or an NPC pilot. The city also has two airports, one named Airport of Levanda which is located in Northwood in northern parts of the mainland city and the Ottoman Airport which is located in Alderney in southern parts of the mainland city. Both receive planes from all around the world and from different cities in the New Kellen state and can be used by the player to travel to another city in the state like Baston City and Aldebaran City for easier and faster travels. Boats can also be used to travel between different boroughs and other cities. Education There are numbers of elementary schools and high schools based in Levanda City. They can be seen on the in-game website. Elementary School * St. Sybills Elementary School * Yan Hua Private Chinese Elementary School * Northland Elementary School * Henry Johannson Elementary School * Little Seoul Elementary School * Taipei Elementary School * St. Amborse Elementary School * Ginger Elementary School * South Park Elementary School * Vespucci Elementary School * Sunway Elementary School High School * St. Sybills High School * St. Amborse High School * Easterdam Garden High School * St. Andrew High School * Columbia High School * Vinewood High School * Sunway High School * Vespucci High School * Blake Meadows High School * Corgan River High School * Francis Light High School * Great Britain Secondary School College & University * Fortside Technology College * Stamford Raffles Univesity * Vespucci University * De Santa University * Star Junction University Category:GTA: State of New Kellen